Cameras are often included as part of a multi-functional device. As electronics are reduced in size, more components can fit in a smaller device footprint. Cameras, however, have physical limitations for capturing images. The size of electronics are constrained by the physical limitations of the camera. To capture images, the image sensor has to be able to receive light. For wide angle images, a large opening is needed to capture the wide angle field of view.
Current devices use circular lens openings to allow the image sensor to receive light to match the shape of the lens. To receive light for a wide angle field of view, current devices use two alternative options. One option is to have a large circular lens opening to receive all the light for the wide angle field of view. However, a circular lens opening that is large enough for a wide angle field of view also occupies a large vertical space. Occupying a large vertical space imposes limitations on the size of the device. Another option is to have a small circular lens opening. A small circular lens opening can be used to accommodate size constraints of the device. However, a small circular lens opening sacrifices image quality. If the circular opening is not large enough to accommodate the wide angle lens distortion, then captured images will have a vignette problem. Each option involves a trade-off between image quality and size constraints.
It would be desirable to implement an oblong camera lens cover.